


The Pizza Man and the Babysitter

by Prepare_to_be_Jennerated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepare_to_be_Jennerated/pseuds/Prepare_to_be_Jennerated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roleplaying</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man and the Babysitter

The Pizza Man and the Babysitter

*knock knock*

"Ooh, pizza's here," Dean grins to himself and rubs his hands together. He opens the door to find Cas looking beyond hot in an unbuttoned red polo shirt and slightly too tight jeans holding a pizza box. "You're late," he says. 

"But we didn't set a time," Cas is confused. "I had to wait for the pizza."

"No, no. Just stick to the script Cas."

"Oh. Right. Uh…I can let you have the pizza at a discount as per our policy but I'll need to call the boss to…" Cas hesitates, "to confirm…" He's not entirely understanding the concept of role playing, especially not with a script. But ever since Dean confessed to him that he'd been fantasizing about the two of them because of the pizza man porn he found on the hotel room television he has been intrigued. And besides there's almost nothing he wouldn't do for Dean.

"Okay," says Dean. "But you'll have to be quick because I'm not supposed to let people in when I'm babysitting." He steps aside to let Cas enter. "And about the pizza, I don't actually have any money." Dean grins, almost managing to look sheepish.

"I can't take it back, but I can't let you have it for free either. Perhaps we can come to another arrangement?" Cas raises his eyebrows suggestively the way he's seen Dean do countless times. 

"I think we can figure something out." Dean almost swoons when Cas does his eyebrow move. He loves how Cas makes him feel. In these private moments when it's just the two of them he can let his guard down and act like what he is; a man in love. Ordinarily he'd rebel against feeling and behaving the way he is, but it's Cas making him feel this way so it's alright. He pushes his thoughts away for now though and leads Cas to the couch. "Turn on the TV." Cas does. He stares at the screen for a few seconds.

"Is this..?" Cas begins.

"Yeah, the first porn you ever watched. Gotta love Casa Erotica." Dean happily breaks character for a moment. "I was able to track down a copy."

"Hmm, I think you should be punished for ordering a pizza when you have no money and for watching pornography when you're supposed to be babysitting," Cas actually comes across as stern and Dean's cock starts twitching in response. Cas sets the pizza on the side table and sits down on the couch. He gestures for Dean to join him. They hadn't scripted anything past this point but Cas takes inspiration from the scene playing out on the TV. "You need to be disciplined. Take off your pants." 

Dean can't drop his pants fast enough. He forgot about his boots and falls onto the couch so he can remove them and his jeans at the same time. The fabric of his underwear is already strained as he deliberately bought them a size too small after Cas mentioned one day that his butt looked really good when it was, as Cas put it, just barely contained. He pulls his shirt off over his head and lets it fall next to his jeans and shoes. He stands for a moment, at a loss.

"Sit down," says Cas, gruffly. Dean does. He's finding himself enjoying authoritarian Cas and his cock grows harder by the second, stretching his underwear even further. 

"Now, as I said, you need discipline and I deserve some kind of recompense for bringing this pizza out here for nothing." He indicates his lap. "Come here." 

Cas is literally going to put him across his knee. Dean gives up any inhibitions and is fully hard before he finishes stretching himself over the couch with his knees on the cushions and his abs resting on Cas' legs. He wiggles a little to position his ass at the just right angle. Before he has time to think a blow lands firmly in the center of his butt from Cas' open palm. He almost can't believe how good it feels. 

Cas is finding that he enjoys striking Dean's ass. He understands that in this context it's not about pain or punishment, it's about pleasure and love. His hand comes down on Dean's backside again and judging by the noise Dean makes, something between a groan and a moan, his boyfriend is enjoying it. "Do you like it when I spank your ass?"

"Yes, yes…YES," Dean can't really say more than that. The pleasure/pain radiating from his butt with each blow spreads to every corner of his body. Cas uses just the right amount of force and follows each smack with a gentle caress that causes further frissons of pleasure to tremble along the backs of his thighs. Cas delivers one final smack, just a bit harder than the others. Dean's cock is now so hard it's threatening to tear right through his underwear. He wants release so badly, but months of regular sex with Cas have taught him the value of delayed gratification. Besides he wants to do other things first. 

Dean stands and removes his underwear. His dick is full and standing almost straight up. He knows that Cas is hard too and can't wait to get him out of his clothes. "I think I owe you more than that for the pizza," Dean reaches down and tugs at the bottom of Cas' shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He takes a moment to drink in the sight. No matter how often he sees it, Cas' body excites and thrills him to no end. Dean drops to his knees and runs his hands up and down Cas' chest. His fingers make their way down his abs to undo his jeans. Cas sucks in a breath as Dean's fingers graze his cock through the fabric while working the zipper. Dean looks up in surprise when Cas' erection pops out as the zipper goes down. "Commando? Really?" Cas just shrugs. Dean chuckles to himself and pulls at the waistband of Cas' jeans. Cas lifts his hips and butt just enough for Dean to get his pants down to his knees. Dean licks his lips and leans forward eagerly. He starts slow, teasing Cas. 

Dean sticks his tongue out just a bit and oh so softly licks the very tip of Cas' cock. Cas groans and it's all he can do not to grab Dean's head with both hands and thrust into his mouth for all he's worth. He waits though, knowing that Dean will make the wait more than worthwhile. Dean licks again, then takes the whole head into his mouth while sliding his right hand along Cas thigh to the spot where leg meets groin and up to trail through his pubic hair then wrap around his cock. Dean's tongue flicks up and down the slit as his hand strokes from just under the head to the base. Cas groans again and throws his head back. "Oh Dean," he can barely form the necessary syllables to say that much. Dean smiles around the penis in his mouth. He knows what kind of effect he has on Cas and he loves it. He changes things up. Dean slides his tongue down the sides of Cas' dick and moves his hand so that he can gently tease the man's balls. 

Cas' hips are starting to twitch, Dean moves his hands around to grip the sides of his butt and carefully takes Cas' entire cock into his mouth. Cas mumbles something unintelligible and Dean can't resist chuckling again. The vibrations his laughter creates cause little shockwaves of delight to course through Cas' body. His head falls back and he runs his hands through Dean's hair. Soon the pleasure will be too much and he wants to do more before they are done. He grips Dean's hair and pulls his head away.

Dean stops. He can still taste Cas on his tongue and if possible it's turning him on even more. His cock is straining for release and sitting back now, looking at all of Cas, naked, flushed, he can barely restrain himself. "I think that covers the pizza but I still need to tip you," his voice is low and throaty. 

"How about in order to tip me I top you?" replies Cas, his own voice even lower than usual and growly. Dean has never been prouder of his angel boyfriend, learning the lingo, no one has ever turned him on like this celestial being in a human body. A wonderful human body. Dean considers Cas' dick for a moment. Long, thick, hard, and glistening with Dean's saliva. He appreciates the view a moment longer and then moves closer to the couch. He turns around, presenting his ass to Castiel. 

Firm hands grip his butt cheeks and his mind flashes to the scar on his shoulder. Castiel pulled him out of hell and is now giving him heaven. He feels Cas tug and steps backwards. He sees the TV. Onscreen the pizza man is stretched out on a bed and the babysitter is bouncing up and down on his cock, reverse cowgirl style. Dean watches for a second then starts when he feels pressure between his ass cheeks. 

Cas' finger slides easily into Dean's hole. He pushes and pulls, gently at first then with increased speed. Dean gasps with pleasure and leans forward, resting his hands on his knees. He focuses on the screen again. Instead of the actors though he sees himself and Cas, and now he can't wait any longer. He wants more, he wants it all. He stands again and Cas withdraws his hand. Dean takes another step back and begins to lower himself to Cas' lap. Cas places his hands on Dean's hip and guides him down so Dean can lower himself onto Cas' cock. 

When he feels the head prodding at his asshole Dean doesn’t hesitate. He sits down fast, getting all of Cas into him at once. Cas encircles Dean's waist with his arms and rests his chin on Dean's shoulder turning his head slightly so he can nibble an earlobe with his teeth and lips. Dean moans and wriggles his hips from side to side to feel Cas' cock hit new angles inside him before he starts bouncing. 

Up and down, rising just enough so that only the tip remains inside him and then sitting back down hard, going so far down that his balls rub against Cas' as he lands. Both men grunt in unison with each downward thrust. Cas starts pushing up as Dean comes down and running his hands over Dean's chest. Tweaking his nipples, tracing rapid patterns on his torso. He reaches down and takes hold of Dean's throbbing cock. 

As Dean rises up, Cas' hand makes a downward thrust on his penis. When Dean goes back down impaling himself on the other man's erection, Cas' fist travels to the head of Dean's dick. The combined sensations of Cas' dick in his ass and his hand on Dean's cock are too much. Dean knows he won't last much longer. He stops bouncing and sits with Cas' penis pushed as far as it will go into him, he moves his hips in a circular motion feeling Cas' cock hit every nerve ending in his ass. Cas' hot breath on the back of his neck, his warm hand on his dick, and the feeling of fullness in his ass. A final graze of fingers over his nipple is his undoing. 

"Oh god, Cas, I'm gonna come," Dean can barely get the words out, his breathing is coming fast and hard and he's so close to orgasm he can't even see straight anymore. With a noise that somehow blends moaning, groaning and yelling Dean comes. And comes hard. Bright white light flashes behind his eyelids and hot semen gushes from his dick, some shooting so far that it hits the TV screen where the pizza man is shooting his own load onto the babysitter's face. The thick white fluid obscures the screen and for a moment the pizza man looks like…is that Gabriel?....Dean contributes it to the stars in his vision caused by his orgasm and the sensation of Cas coming inside him at the same time. 

Cas feels Dean's sphincter tighten as he comes and the extra pressure causes extra pleasure in turn causing Cas to come. His balls twitch and he feels sperm spew forth from his penis deep into Dean's body. He cries out and grabs Dean hard around the waist pressing his face into Dean's shoulder as the sensation overtakes him. When the shudders finally stop both men are still and quiet. The TV is running the credits for anyone who might care, the room smells of sweat and sex, there is come on the floor and Cas and Dean are both sticky and tired. But neither of them has any desire to move just yet. The minutes tick by. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"The pizza's getting cold."

Dean can't help but laugh. "Is the pizza paid for?"

"More than enough."

"Well let's clean up and we can eat. And you can bet I'll be calling you again next time I'm babysitting," Dean smirks.


End file.
